Kirio Hikifune
| image = | race = Soul | birthday = | gender =Female | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Soul Society, Soul King | profession = Shinigami | position =Protecting the Soul King | previous position =Captain of the 12th Division | division = Royal Guard | previous division = 12th Division | partner = | previous partner =Hiyori Sarugaki | base of operations = Soul King Palace | relatives = | education = | shikai = | bankai = | manga debut =Volume 58, Chapter 516 | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is a former captain of the 12th Division and a member of the Royal Guard, holding the title .Bleach manga; Chapter 517, page 3 Appearance Upon her return to Soul Society, Kirio is a plump, purple haired lady with styled swirl-shaped markings on her cheeks and black lips. She has a large silver adornment in her hair and wears the standard Shinigami uniform beneath a white, long-sleeved haori decorated with the Royal Guard's emblem. Captain Shinji Hirako noted that her appearance has changed drastically since he last saw her, so much so that he didn't even recognize her.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 1 & 5 Kirio's true form is a slender and well-endowed version of her plump self with her long hair left down. She is only plump initially as her cooking technique uses up her entire Reiatsu, forcing her to gain as much weight as possible beforehand in order to ensure that her body is able to endure the process.Bleach manga; Chapter 521, pages 12-14 Personality Kirio comes across as a cheery individual, but has been known to lash out at others, such as striking Shinji Hirako for not recognizing her.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 4-5 History At some point in the past, Kirio invented the Artificial soul, something the Soul King recognized as a significant contribution to Soul Society, hence her promotion to the Royal Guard.Bleach manga; Chapter 521, page 15 During her time as the captain of the 12th Division, her lieutenant, Hiyori Sarugaki, became very attached and came to love Kirio as much as she would her own mother.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 16 However, approximately 110 years ago, Kirio left the Gotei 13 to take up a position within the Royal Guard.Bleach manga; Chapter -108, pages 15-16 She was soon succeeded by Kisuke Urahara, but failed to attend his inauguration ceremony.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, pages 7-10 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc members.]] After the death of Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Kirio returns to Soul Society with the other members of the Royal Guard, where they are greeted by the surviving Gotei 13 captains and Ichigo Kurosaki.Bleach manga; Chapter 516, pages 14-17 Hitting Captain Shinji Hirako after he remarks that the Royal Guard wasn't what he had expected, she then asks where Hiyori was, before introducing herself after realizing that Shinji didn't recognize her. Shinji replies that she has changed so much that she is like a different person. Kirio and the others later proceed to take Ichigo and some of the injured Shinigami with them to the Soul King Palace.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 1-18''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 518, pages 15-17 Upon arriving, she hits Kirinji for not properly explaining about the Palace to Ichigo. She then tells him about the Palace's layout.Bleach manga; Chapter 519, pages 6-7 After Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai arrive at her palace, Gatonden, Kirio insists on feeding them, providing them with ample food. Kirio explains to them that eating is essential for them to continue training, as if they are not well rested, they will surely die in the next palace. She explains that like her creation, the Soul candy, her food is imbued with Reiatsu, and asks if they can feel it. She then explains that members of the Royal Guard all invented something that influenced the Soul Society and warns them to be wary in the next palace, as one never knows what Ōetsu Nimaiya might do.Bleach manga; Chapter 521, pages 8-19 Inventions *'Gikon': Kirio is the one originally responsible for developing the theory of artificial souls, as well as the means of inserting them into the body, Gikongan.Bleach manga; Chapter 521, page 18 Powers & Abilities Master Chef: Kirio is an exceptional cook, able to make any food, even insects, extremely tasty.Bleach manga; Chapter 521, pages 9-10 *'Reiatsu-Infused Cooking': Using the same logic she used to invent Gikongan, Kirio can imbue the food she cooks with Reiatsu in order to strengthen anyone who consumes it beyond any level they could ever assume.Bleach manga; Chapter 521, pages 17-18 Because her method of cooking uses up all of her Reiatsu, Kirio loses most of her weight in the process. As a result, she must bulk up again in between feasts.Bleach manga; Chapter 521, pages 16-17 Great Spiritual Power: As a former captain of the Gotei 13, Kirio Hikifune has a great amount of spiritual power. Zanpakutō *Shikai: Not Yet Revealed *Bankai: Not Yet Revealed References Titles Navigation de:Kirio Hikifune es:Kirio Hikifune Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Female Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Royal Guard Category:12th Division Category:Gotei 13